Digimon gone crazy
by femaleodd
Summary: Takato and the others from season three meet some friends and take them to the digital world. There tons of crazy events happen that could only be called Digimon Gone Crazy. Now complete.
1. The very strange beginning

this story is very crazy and is written by three very crazy people: Me, My friend Mark, and, Our friend Daniel. thus some parts are very crazy. the most sane parts sre written by me and the others are written by Mark or Daniel or i wrote them based on Mark or Daniel. So BEWARE!

disclaimer:We don't own digimon and after reading this story you'll be glad that we don't.

* * *

Bethani's pov.

It all started about a year ago when we first met Takato and the others. We found out about them going to the digital world and what can we say, we wanted to go too. So we all decided to meet in the park one day so we could go to the digital world.

It was about 60 outside the day we met to go to the digital world. I, being the weakest when it comes to cold was the first to complain.

"Dudes, it's freezing." I said.

"Yeah I know." Said my best friend, Tori.

"Hey, Takato and the gang are coming." Said my friend, Mark.

"Are you guys ready to go to the digital world?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah as ready we can be." Said Me.

Then, eveyone went through the portal to the digital world. On the the other side (the digital world) we met a strange digimon who was very annoying. After awhile, everyone got annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

"Can you shut up, go away, or tell us what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Elementry, my dear Bethani, I'm your digimon."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"I'm Scimon."

"Cool."

"I want a digimon!" Said my friend, Daniel.

"I don't think it works that way."

"Me neither." Said Willie.

"Well, I think that we need to set up camp before nightfall." Said Mark. Then, we set up our tents.

* * *

so review and the crazyness comes in later chapters. and you guys are lucky that you're even getting this story because i'm working on my memory. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MWAHAHAHA! 


	2. The kidnapping pt 1

no reviews! did nobody read it or did you not review?

* * *

Mark's pov 

We all stayed up that night around the fire and told jokes. Well, most of us did anyway. Bethani and Daniel went into a tent and locked Scimon out of it. (an: how they did that is beyond me. but mark's the one who wrote this part.) I fell asleep with Tori with her head on my shoulder by the fire. The next morning i would regret it though.

(The next morning)

"Hey, you two lovebirds what happened with you last night?" Asked Bethani.

"Nothing." Said Tori.

"Sure." Said Daniel.

"I wouldn't be talking. I saw some unneeded moving in that tent before i fell asleep." I said.

"Since this story is rated T i will not tell you what had happened." Said a mystic voice.

"Shut the.." They both said.

Then, Tori was kidnapped by what looked like a shadow.

* * *

i know that it's a short chapter and it's that way for a reason.

* * *

short chapter and a cliffy. maybe that will get some reviews. meanwhile if you want me to update faster then review. 


	3. The kidnapping pt 2

wow. it's the third chapter. see what reviewing does? And thanks to all my reviewers!

Earthpaw: this should be better.i'll try to make them longer but then the story will go by too fast and i don't want that to happen. and if the chapter it's self isn't long enough the skit at the end should make up for it.

Relient K fans: Thanks! well, i'm updating now.

* * *

Daniel's pov 

We all ran off after the kidnapper and Tori. We chased them for about a hour. Then, the kidnapper sat Tori down in a cave and turned around.

"Sam." Said Mark. It was his mortal enemy.

"Tori will forever be mine! Not yours! Mine!" Said Sam.

"I doubt it." Said Mark before taking out his sword and killing Sam.

Then, he went over to Tori and untied her. A digi-egg appeared right next to her. It hatched and reveled a drogon looking digimon.

"Hi, i'm Dragonmon. You can also call me Dran." Said the digimon.

"I guess you're my digimon huh?" Asked Mark.

"Yes. Apparently you have the sign of courage imbued in you."

Mark glanced at his hand and saw that Dran was right. They walked back to the campsite and stayed there for the rest of the day. But during that time Bethani was hit by a stroke of genius.

"Hey scimon! I wonder what would happen if I cut you in half?" Said Bethani.

"I don't know. Let's see!" Said Scimon.

"Hey Mark, can I borrow your sword?

"Sure, just don't leave any red gunk on it." Said Mark, handing Bethani his sword.

A little while later, Bethani came from her tent with two Scimons following her. She took Mark's sword and stuck it in his tent.

Though for some strange reason that night, Willie came up missing. Nobody really cared either.

The next day, a person they never saw before came to their campsite. Mark was the only one who really knew who they were.

* * *

okay. i had to do another cliffy. don't blame me. blame sunny the suicide bear. or chester bennington. blame anyone but me! Review and you'll get the next chapter soon. so review!

* * *

Mark: Yeah review before she goes Inuyasha on you. Believe me, that hurts. 

Bethani: (pats Mark on head) Good doggy.

Mark: Grrrr.

Bethani: (sinks kinda long nails into Mark's arm and leaves scratch marks)

Mark: See? So review!

Daniel: Butter toast.

Bethani: But Eddy! I like chickens!

Daniel: But chickens! I like Eddy!

Mark: Just review so these two will shut up.


	4. The engagement

sorry for the major delay. i was gone for longer than expected and i haven't got the 5th chapter done yet. in fact, i just started typing it last night! sorry!

* * *

Tori's pov 

"Hi Mike." Said Mark.

"Who's that?" I Asked.

"My brother."

"I see."

"I have some things I have to do. See you all later." Said Mark before rushing off into the distance.

Mark mined enough Valium to make three things. He then made them and went back to the others. He pulled Mike aside to talk to him.

"Here. Propose to Bethani when the time is right." Mark said handing Mike the ring he had made.

"Ok." Said Mike. Mark Then gave him a sword and went off to give Bethani hers. He then taught Bethani how to do stuff with her sword and at the end they had a two hour battle that Bethani won because Mark gave up.

"Girl Power!" Screamed Bethani.

"Dran, come here a minute." Said Mark. "Take Mike and Bethani on a ride to the see the sunset."

Dran then took off with Mike and Bethani on his back.

"Well, I better go get my tux." Said Mark.

"Mark did you set those two up?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Well, better go get my military knakis." Then, I walked off to my tent.

"Dude Tori was in the military?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah. It's for when I get fritzy." Said Mark.

"Maybe I should send Jeri to the military."

"You get fritzy?"

"Ya."

"Now taking applications for the fritzy club!"

"I'm fritzy!" Said Daniel.

"Fritzy! Fritzy! Here come frizty! Here come fritzy!" Screamed Mark runnig off to Tori's tent. Then there was a pause for a moment. Boom!

"We should make a 5 second special called 'When Mark Gets Fritzy'." Said Bethani.

* * *

Mark: Okay.We have some reviews. That's good right?

Bethani: No that's bad. We need tons of reviews! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Mark: Ok. Just review so she'll stop saying we need more reviews.


	5. The wedding and honeymoon

ok some need to know info

Mark-14

Bethani, Takato, Jeri, Henry, Mike, Daniel, Kenta, Kazu, Rika, and Rio-13

Susie-10 (It's for Daniel.)

* * *

Beth's pov (now it's Beth instead of Bethani)

(I'm skipping the whole wedding because it's too boring)

After the wedding Mike and I went back to what was now our tent. When we got there started to kiss.

"Go get a room" We broke apart and looked to see who said that.

"Hey Beth, everyone at home misses you and wants you to come to visit or something." Said Damion, my cousin.

"Well, I guess I could go home for awhile. Now, go and see if Kenta, Kazu, and Henry have room in their tent for you. Me and my husband need to have our honeymoon." I said.

"What? Your husband?" Exclaimed Damion.

"Yes. Now go." Damion then left the tent and we got back to what we were doing.

(the next day)

"Good morning Leprechan. You know I saw some moving in that tent before I fell asleep but that's alright now that you're married." Said Mark.

"How about you shut up?" I said and flipped him off.

"I'd like to but you're married and I have a girlfriend." Replied Mark to me flipping him off.

"Ok. How about you shut up?" I said again.

"Ok. Shutting up."

"Well, i'm going home with Damion today. I'm just gonna visit. I'm not gonna live there."

Then, Daniel decided to go streaking and ran across camp naked, screaming "I like Susie!"

"Um...Okay then." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Seriously." Said Tori.

"Well, he better keep his perverted hands off my sister." Said Henry.

"Well, then you might as well just lock her up in a box cause that will never happen otherwise." Said Rika poking her head out of her's and Rio's tent.

"What were the two lovers doing last night anyways?" Asked Mark.

"We're not lovers!" Said Rio.

"It seems like it to us." Said Mike.

"Well, your wife would really know about lovers!" Said Rika.

"How?" Asked Mike.

"She was once lovers with Daniel!" Yelled Rika. Then, everyone gasped.

"Garp." Said Daniel.

"So were you." I said.

"What? You were once with Daniel?" Rio asked.

"Yeah." Said Rika. "But, it was only a one night thing."

"Beth, we have to go before we all get to involved in coversation." Said Damion.

"Well, bye everyone." I said before returning home.

* * *

Mark: Now review!

Beth: Why must they review? Why can't they just e-mail?

Mark: Cause the author doesn't want them too. Wait a sec isn't that you?

Beth: Yeah but i'm tired. Leave me alone.

Mark: What? Mike wore you out?

Beth: Whatever. Review so i'll have a reason to kick Mark's butt.

Mark: Hey! I'm supposed to get in the last word!

Beth: Well, You ust did.


	6. A new friend

Beth's P.O.V.

(One week later)

"Ashley, this is the digital world. I'm living here now." I said.

"Cool."

"So you're coming to live with us right?"

"Yeah."

We both were carrying our bags from home, well what used to be our home, back to the camp.

"We have a very good system set up for if somebody starts to annoy us. We send them to look for food."

We came close to the camp and saw that Daniel wasn't there.

"What happened to Daniel?" I asked Tori.

"He had to go look for food. Henry was the one who made that decision but that was just because he asked Suzie to marry him."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"What'd Suzie say?"

"The normal for her age 'Oh my god! He really loves me!' "

"So what's up with everyone else?"

"Mike and Susie have been sulking but for different reasons, Mark has been fritzy everyday, Henry is preparing to kick Daniel's butt, Rio is mad at Rika because of what you said before you left,"

"Ok I get it. Everything is pretty normal."

"That's normal?" Asked Ashley.

"For here, yeah. Sometimes it's crazier."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Since Daniel isn't here I have do the comedy tonight." I continued to show Ashley around.

"This tent will be yours." I said showing her a tent. "It was going to be Mike's but Mark set us up together and now I'm married to him."

"What? You're married? How come I didn't find out when we were home?"

"Because I didn't want anyone else to find out."

"Well, that makes sense." Then, Henry walked up.

"Hey Henry." I said.

"Hey." Henry said. "Who's she?"

"My friend Ashley. She's going to live with us."

"Cool." Then, he walked away.

"Who's he? Well, I mean..."

"I know what you mean; He's our resident Karate master. Well, the only one who actually knows Karate."

"Cool."

"Mark is our swordsman. He taught me how to use the sword he gave me. Takato's our preacher. Jeri's peacemaker.

Daniel and I are comedy. Kenta and Kazu are our boneheads. I don't really know what Tori is. I think that she's the mature one though."

"Can you guess what I'll probably be?"

"Nope. After being here for a while i'll tell you though. Right now I'd guess you'll be the object of the Karate masters affections."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think that Henry will have a crush on you. If he doesn't already."

"How can he have a crush on me already?"

"I dunno. But it's possible."

"You're probably the only one who thinks so."

"That definitely wouldn't be a first."

"How'd I guess?"

* * *

Beth: We're back we're back. Woo hoo!

Mark: Yay for us.

Daniel: Butter toast.

Mike: Butter toast? Where?

Beth: Up your butt.

Mike: looks at his butt I can't see it.

Ashley: Review so i'm not the only sane one.


	7. Discovery and Rap Off

new review policy! i need at least 1 review before i'll even update. no reviews, no update. get it, got it, good. And the more reviews i get, the faster you'll get an update.

* * *

Mark's P.O.V. 

Bethani walked up to me with her friend Ashley.

"Hey hippity, hoppity, high hobbit. Hi Ashley." I said.

"Hey, where's Mike?"

"I don't know. Maybe he started to annoy someone with all his moping."

"I'll go try to find him. He couldn't go somewhere without someone noticing."

"I'll help."

"Ashley, you can go put your stuff in your tent and hang out with everyone."

"Ok."

Bethani and I went all around the camp asking everyone if they knew where Mike went. Everyone told us the same thing which was no. Suddenly, he walked up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Scimon, un-transform."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Mike wouldn't say 'Hi guys'."

"You seriously need to work on your transforming."

"Mark, you're not helping. Where's Mike?"

"I think he's in your tent."

"Finally a lead."

"What are we now, Detectives?"

"Let's just go now." We walked over to the tent and opened it to find Mike making out with an unidentified girl.

"Well, now we know where Mike went."

"Who are you and what are you doing with my husband? Well, he used to be."

"I'm Sarah, Daniel's sister."

"Well, you might want to leave now so Mike can get his punishment."

"Believe me, you do." I said. Sarah and I left the tent. Not long after wards, Mike ran out holding onto his manhood.

"You are not chopping my manhood off! Anything but that!"

"That's what you think." Bethani chased Mike with her sword away from camp.

They came back not long before dinner, Mike with his manhood still attached. After dinner, they had a rap off because Mike still wanted to be with her.

"I still want to be with you."

"No."

"I know a way to settle this." Said Mark.

"How?"

"Rap off!"

"I'm cool with that."

"Hey everybody, Rap off!" Everybody in the camp ran over to the area.

"Who's going first?"

"I'll go first." Said Bethani.

"Ok."

"I know, you really must be so lonely, puffed up, looking tough but so phony. You and your boys, you don't know me. You really wanna hold me. Show me, homie."

"Tough talk doesn't mean a thing. Get over yourself. You know, when we're up in the scene, its machine shop rocking when we step inside and we got everybody so petrified."

"Listen, you are not ready. Like children in a building, you can't stand steady. It must be the beat's so heavy cos I panic attacks like a crack in the levy."

"How you doin', y'all?My name is Mike.I'm fooling with the new shit.I'm doing it all night. I like what i do. I do what i like. I could quit and get it back like i'm riding a bike.Like stop... ...bring it back, bring it back .We got that balance keeping us on track. That ya get what ya move and quit, wit no slow. You stare like you don't care. But you do it though."

"Let's get it over with for good. I got a friction addiction, I wish you would. Machine shop rocking when we step inside and we got everybody so petrified."

"Umm…uh…"

"Beth wins."

"Like stop... ...Bring it back Bring it back We got that balance keeping us on track Like stop... ...Bring it back Bring it back We got that balance keeping us on track Like stop... ...Bring it back Bring it back We got that balance keeping us on track Like stop... ...Bring it back Bring it back We got that balance keeping us on track"

"Beth, you already won."

"Booyah!"

"You suck."

"Then, why did I beat you?"

"You…just did."

" Ha ha, sore loser."

* * *

Bethani: Yay! We're back! (starts rapping) I'm back with a brand new attack  
Who can do it like that?

Ashley: Can you stop rapping? For at least five mintues?

Bethani: Nope (goes back to rapping) Yall are not, not, not Ready NO  
Not not ready NO

Ashely: Where did all the sanity go?

Mark:There is no sanity.

Bethani: Linkin Park rules! (starts singing) In the end...it doesn't even matter...

Mark: Well, at least she's singing now. That's better than her rapping.

Bethani: (still singing)I've become so numb I can't feel you there, I've become so tired so much more aware

Mark: Can you stop singing Linkin Park songs?

Bethani: Ok. (starts rapping again) Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it, The number one question is how could you ignore it

Ashely: You had to ask...


	8. Diappearances and reappearances

Well this is the end of my story. See? This is what happens when you don't review. And plus i didn't really have an ending for it and i lost ideas.

* * *

Ashely's P.O.V. 

It was a day later that Mark mysteriously came up missing. Nobody really flipped oout about it, except for Bethani.

"Where did Mark go?" Bethani demanded.

"We don't know!" Everyone else screamed.

"He better came back soon because he's our main defense." Said Bethani

Everything else went on like that for a week. By that point in time Mike and Bethani were considered never to have been married and things were pretty much back to normal except the fact that Mark was gone. Then, suddenly, he was back.

"Where'd you go?" Bethani asked as soon as she saw him.

"On a journey." and that was that. He wouldn't say anything about where he went or anything just that he went on a journey. Nobody knew why he even left until a day later when he did something that shocked everyone. He proposed to Bethani and she said yes. They got married and it lasted. It lasted past Tori going back to Earth and coming back with Eric and marrying him. It lasted through Daniel marrying Suzy and Daniel almost getting killed by Henry. Eventually, everyone was married except for Kenta and Kazu. They didn't mind much. Takato had married Jeri. Henry and Ashely got married and Rio and Rika got married too. Everyone was happy until two girls randomly appered. They were twins named Kisa and Catalina. The two started a massive war between the two boneheads known as Kenta and Kazu. Neither of them could chose between one until the girls chose themsevles. Catalina chose Kenta and Kisa chose Kazu. They got married and then peace was restored. That is, until they had children.

* * *

hahaha! a cliffy ending! Is there a Sequel? Or not? If you review there might be a sequel. Just review to know. Mwahahahaha! 


End file.
